


A Game of Jealousy

by LavenderMochi



Series: Play The Game [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A lot of kissing, Because Remus Is A Mad Lad, But Like Not Too Intense, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessiveness, Sexual Content, Trigger Warnings Are Listed In The Chapters, very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMochi/pseuds/LavenderMochi
Summary: Patton loves Logan. Remus loves Logan. Logan loves them both. But Patton and Remus do not like each other at all. And are constantly trying to out-do each other. And do Logan.





	1. Hickeys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedancingstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedancingstorm/gifts).
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cautionary statement:
> 
> I did not want to tag this as 'Abusive Patton' or 'Abusive Remus,' because I did not intend to portray any sort of abusive relationship in any way, shape, or form. However, I am aware that some of this possessive and jealous behavior may be triggering to some people. While the story is not meant to portray an abusive relationship, as it is extremely self-indulgent, people who are sensitive to this sort of content should proceed with caution.

Logan felt a strong hand grasp at his wrist and he suddenly found himself pressed up against the wall, one hand pinning him at the hips. A warm pair of lips, tasting of brown sugar and cinnamon, crushed into his own. There was a sense of need, each movement over Logan's lips seeming desperate and fierce. Without giving Logan a chance to react, the lips trailed down his neck and Logan screwed his eyes shut and let out a throaty growl, tilting his head back without the intention. The lips closed around Logan's neck, sucking and nipping gently, and Logan choked on a moan.

The perpetrator pulled back, releasing Logan's captive hips and wrist. Logan blinked his eyes open at the loss of contact. His cheeks were flushed fully with a deep blush and he was having a hard time getting himself together as the world through his lenses appeared blurry.

Two hands pinched Logan's shoulders. "I saw you with Remus today."

Logan forced himself to focus on the person in front of him. As Logan expected it to be, going by the taste of cookie batter still lingering on his lips, it was Patton.

Patton had his lips pressed firmly together and had a certain look in his eye. It wasn't bold to assume Patton was upset. Not good, Logan noted.

"Yes." Logan shifted under Patton's grip. "I...I was."

Patton pouted slightly and he cupped Logan's cheek. "I don't like seeing him with you." Patton leaned in, his lips fluttering from Logan's jaw to his eyelashes. "Because I love you so much."

Logan breathed out through his mouth. It was bewildering to Logan how Patton could switch from such ferocity to such meekness.

"I'm not jealous." Patton affirmed, or tried to. "I just want to love you. I love you so much. I want to love you more than Remus does."

"If your concern lies with the fact that you think I consider Remus a better lover-" Logan had to stop himself when Patton pressed a hungry kiss on his lips. Logan responded by kissing back, struggling to keep in a whine when Patton pulled back just as quickly. Maybe it was for the better, Logan thought, as he could feel himself growing dizzy. Logan breathed. "...I must put you at ease. I can assure that you are mistaken."

Patton's hands trailed to the top of Logan's chest, right at the base of his tie. Gingerly, Patton pulled the tie loose, looking up to Logan ever so often to give him the chance to stop him. Logan didn't, but watched Patton intently and breathed through his mouth to keep his composure.

"Is this alright? If you want me to stop, please tell me. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I love you so much."

Logan bit his lip—uncharacteristically—and shook his head. "It's fine," Logan managed coherently.

With a cheeky smile, Patton unclasped the first three buttons of Logan's shirt. Logan inhaled.

Patton brought his mouth to the newly exposed flesh. He wasted no time in pressing hot kisses across Logan's clavicle, each one making Logan's breath hitch. He trailed back up to Logan's lips, making sure to give him a deep kiss before returning down Logan's jawline. Logan was barely keeping it together and he was so confused because he could never understand how Patton could make him feel like this. It was frustrating, but not bad. Unfortunately.

"Is this alright, Logan?" Patton asked breathlessly.

"Yes," Logan forced out through his quivering lips.

Patton bit at the pale skin of Logan's throat and sucked there gently, the sensation strange. But it was also pleasant, obvious in Logan's blush and the way he moaned and whined. He tilted his head back again, wanting Patton to kiss him, wanting Patton to touch him, simply wanting _more_.

And Patton chuckled, as if he knew. Well, Logan supposed he wasn't making himself discreet.

Patton ran his hands down Logan's chest. His fingers danced briefly with the hem of Logan's shirt before he slipped under the barricading fabric. Patton's hands felt cool against Logan's trembling body and chills ran throughout Logan's body with every flutter of Patton's gentle fingers.

Patton continued to attack Logan's throat, his kisses growing heated and intense. Logan was sure that his skin was going to be decorated with hickeys by the end of this little encounter and he was also sure that that was Patton's intention. No doubt it was for Remus to notice.

Patton sucked again at Logan's neck and nipped before pulling back, breathless. In satisfaction, Patton brushed his thumb over the bruises covering Logan's neck. Logan shuddered, keeping his eyes on Patton as Patton eyed his neck possessively. It didn't help that Patton's breath tickled at the sensitive flesh. Logan was frustrated that he could be distracted by such a simple thing.

Patton's eyes flitted upwards finally, meeting with Logan's half-lidded ones. With a smile that was too sweet, Patton pressed a loving kiss on Logan's lips. Logan hummed at the sweetness, his desire to have more of whatever Patton was giving him growing whenever Patton moved his lips. But before Logan had the chance, Patton pulled back.

Patton had a knowing smirk on his face, and Logan hated that. Patton was so very aware of the power he held and Logan had no idea how much of a tease Patton was. Unacceptable.

Without a word, Patton refastened Logan's buttons and adjusted his tie, as if nothing had ever happened. Except now Logan had new bruises around his neck.

"There," Patton said. He looked up to Logan, his eyes glittery and his face rosy. "All better."

Logan swallowed, forcing his mouth into a straight line. He was sure he still looked like a blushing mess, no matter how Patton arranged him. And it was Patton's fault, technically.

"Is that all?" Logan asked as evenly as he could.

Patton's smirk didn't leave his face. "For now."

And just as quickly as he had arrived, Patton turned and disappeared down the hallway.


	2. Bites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings, because Remus:
> 
> Gorey imagery, Choking, Bruises, and Blood. Also be mindful of the jealous/possessive behavior!

Logan expected to receive a visit from Remus later that day. It was inevitable, especially given the new marks that decorated his neck. There was no way Remus hadn't noticed.

What Logan didn't expect was being thrown onto his own bed, one hand at his tender throat, the other pinning both of his hands above his head, and a being trapped at the hips between two strong legs.

"How dare Patton mark you so obscenely," hissed a voice in Logan's ear, rough and angry, "Only I can do that." Hot lips pressed into Logan's jaw and Logan gasped. "Mine."

"Remus," Logan choked. He struggled against Remus's hold on his wrists. "It was uncalled for. Patton-"

Remus growled throatily. "Patton just thinks he can take you, huh? I'll rip his heart from his chest. I'll tear out his tongue. Pull out his teeth and poke the holes with sewing needles."

Hearing such gruesome words made Logan shiver. "Please do not do that."

Remus chuckled. "Oh, I would do anything for you, Logan. I love you so much. But I hate Patton."

"I don't believe that is a good reason to commit murder, however," Logan said, "Remus, I'm having trouble breathing, please stop squeezing."

Remus immediately let go, resting himself back a bit. "Sorry. Is this alright, Logan?"

"Yes, it's fine," Logan said. He squirmed against the grip on his wrists. "Is there any reason you are still restraining me?"

Remus smirked, looking down with his greenish-brown eyes which Logan regarded with fondness, and said huskily, "I'm out-doing Patton, of course. And I want him to know it."

The words made Logan's heart jump into his throat. He swallowed it down, trying to keep himself from shaking in anticipation. "And what exactly does that entail?"

"_Oh_," Remus purred, "I'm going to make sure he hears every single one of your moans."

Without missing a beat, Remus dipped down to catch Logan's lips in his own. The kiss was sweet and loving, almost able to rival Patton's, yet equally as hot and passionate. Remus kept the motion in the kiss, letting his tongue brush against Logan's lips ever so often. His free hand caressed Logan's side, trailing up and down his chest, every move making Logan arch his back slightly and moan.

Logan enjoyed receiving this kind of affection from Remus, especially because he knew how difficult it was for Remus to pace himself and be so gentle.

But it wasn't long before Remus increased the friction between them, tenderly biting at Logan's lips and shifting his hips in a way that drove Logan crazy, and Remus knew it. So, it was only a matter of seconds that Remus got Logan humming and whining, desperate for what Remus was giving him.

"Shh." Remus hushed him. He pressed kisses down Logan's jawline, stopping ever so often to lick and bite where the hickeys bruised his neck. Logan whined again, and Remus chuckled. "I'll give you what you want, I promise."

"Ah," Logan said breathlessly, "Don't take too long."

"Needy, needy," Remus teased. But, ever the people-pleaser, he rasped, "As you wish."

True to his word, Remus wasted no time in pulling Logan's tie free of his collar and unfastening a majority of the buttons from Logan's shirt—somehow, with one hand. In no time, Remus was attacking Logan's chest, in some places leaving behind sweet and soft kisses, in other places fierce and passionate ones. Each one made Logan's breath quicken and his cheeks flush. And it did _not_ help that Remus was still subtly shifting his hips, bringing about a discomfort that wasn't entirely unpleasant. Frustrating, certainly, but not unpleasant.

Logan hadn't noticed it when Remus stopped kissing him, only becoming aware once he felt a thumb press into a bruise on his neck. Logan exhaled sharply, prompting Remus to pull his hand back.

"Ow."

"I hate him." Remus growled. "You're mine."

Logan could identify the hollowness in Remus's eyes and felt the tension in the grip on his wrists. It was partially frightening, partially arousing, to see Remus so possessive, especially as Logan knew what could happen should Remus let go of his self-control. Logan would've been lying if he said his breath didn't quicken.

Remus bared his teeth, finding his way to Logan's neck and without any warning whatsoever, Remus bit down. And Logan choked on a scream.

"Remus." Logan said in a strangled voice. He squirmed, trying to wriggle his wrists out of their restraint. No luck. "R-Remus, stop."

Instantaneously, Remus pulled back. A satisfied smirk curled on Remus's lips and he licked the blood that dotted his mouth, moaning obscenely as he did so. Logan watched, shamelessly admiring the way the blood looked against Remus's pale skin.

"Sorry, starling," Remus drawled. "Your blood tastes so delectable."

Pointedly, Remus dipped down to Logan's neck and lapped away the blood that seeped out of the tender wound. Logan shuddered, tilting his head slightly to let him do so. Remus licked a large stripe across Logan's neck, making Logan whine and quiver as chills ran down his spine.

"Beautiful." Remus purred.

Remus finally let go of Logan's wrists. He dragged his hands down Logan's chest and touched him close to the hips experimentally, enjoying the way Logan's breath grew ragged and his eyes turned glassy. Remus pressed a quick, heated kiss on Logan's parted lips.

"Oh, Logan, I love you so much. So much."

Logan laughed airily, trying to focus but his mind was too cloudy to form a coherent thought. At least not when Remus was touching and kissing him _like that_.

Remus brought one last searing kiss to Logan's mouth. He bit down gently on Logan's lip until it was swollen and bleeding, and chucked chestily when Logan whimpered softly. Remus sucked on the bite, licking away the blood with the tip of his tongue before finally pulling back. That was going to leave an obvious mark, but Logan was sure that was the intent.

Remus got off from Logan and Logan almost whined in protest, but he at least had a shred of dignity left within him. Remus smirked, however, as if he knew, and he probably did.

"I look forward to next time, starling."

And just like that, Remus was gone. Logan laid there for a moment in a daze, his body still quite sensitive to the recent experience. Finally, he let out a groan, flopping over his bed and hiding his head in his pillow. His neck and lips were throbbing, but he didn't mind it so much. Remus was simply so intense, much more than Patton.

That made Logan so much more nervous at the implication of 'next time.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write more of this story in the future, but I'll leave it at two chapters for now.


	3. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton's turn! Again!

The marks visible above Logan's collar were, simply put, distracting.

Not that it was bad; Logan rather enjoyed the physical intimacy he shared with Patton and Remus. But it was difficult to ignore the purple marks and scabbing bite that ringed his throat like a necklace. Logan felt so much more conscious about his body, how he felt more sensitive and even a little aroused. Again, not bad, but distracting.

And he found it hard to take his mind off Remus' threat of 'next time.'

He expected Remus to act on his threat incredibly soon, as Remus was never the one to make him wait for long. Remus was impulsive like that.

But strangely, Logan instead found himself in Patton's company first. Which was also fine.

It happened almost as quickly as the first time. It was just after dinner. Roman and Virgil had gone to their respective rooms and Logan had just finished clearing the table. Just as he set the dishes in the sink, he felt a body press against him. Logan stilled as two soft fingers brushed against the bite on his neck.

"He's never gentle with you, is he?"

Patton brushed his warm lips against the back on Logan's neck and Logan couldn't hold back a shudder.

"Remus...can be a little...intense at times," Logan said heavily. His eyes fluttered shut and he felt his cheeks grow warm. "Patton, I need to wash the dishes."

"Mm." Patton acknowledged, but otherwise did not stop. A hand snaked around Logan's waist. "I might try something. Is that alright, Logan?"

"Yes," Logan said, barely above a whisper.

"Are you sure? You're shaking."

Indeed, he was. Logan found it fascinating how quickly his body responded to Patton's subtleties. One kiss and a touch, and he was already gone. Ridiculous.

"In anticipation," Logan said.

"Hm." Patton hummed. He purred in Logan's ear, "I love seeing you come undone."

Logan felt chills run down his spine and goosebumps prickle his skin. And even though his eyes were closed, he could feel his head spinning. It was a wonder to him, still, how Patton managed to make him feel that way.

Patton ran his hand over Logan's chest. Each brush made Logan's breath hitch and he bit into his lip to subdue any moans. That was until Patton's cold fingers slipped through the holes between each button of Logan's shirt. Against his hot and sensitive skin, Patton's fingers sent jolts of electricity down his spine and Logan couldn't help but whine and buck his body against Patton's, desperate for more contact. Patton hummed in satisfaction.

"Turn around for me, my moon."

Logan flipped around and Patton held him at the waist. Logan placed his hands at Patton's shoulders to steady himself. Kisses peppered Logan's cheeks and nose, each sweet and gentle.

"Patton," Logan half-moaned, "We're in the kitchen. The others-"

Patton shut him up with a kiss to the mouth. Instantly, Logan melted into the kiss, pressing back against Patton with more urgency than he had intended to reveal. It was almost like he wasn't entirely in control of his body. No doubt that was the work of his own hormones.

The kiss was slow and sweet, and left Logan with plenty of time to enjoy the sensation of Patton against him, overcoming all his senses. There was a familiarity to Patton's affection that made Logan feel safe and warm. Patton had always been a gentle lover—at least mostly—which Logan found he enjoyed because it made every moment sweet. That wasn't to say he disliked Remus; Remus was more reckless and always testing boundaries, and that was fine with Logan, too. It was good, healthy, even, to be adventurous.

But right now, what Logan needed was Patton and for him to continue to touch and kiss him.

What Logan found most interesting was his own reaction to the way Patton subtly trailed his hands up and down his shirt, and how Logan was beginning to grow annoyed at the fabric rubbing at his skin. He realized he wanted Patton to touch him more, to offer some sort of release for this pent up sexual tension he had. But, Logan considered, it was dangerous to make sexual decisions when his mind was cloudy.

"Mm," Patton hummed, pulling away from the kiss and licking his lips. Logan felt a hand brush his hot cheek. "Beautiful."

"We really shouldn't do this in the kitchen," Logan said, breathless.

"What, kiss?"

But Logan knew Patton knew they were doing a lot more than just innocent kissing. It was flat out, blatant teasing. It would've been ridiculous for Patton to act guiltless in making Logan feel all hot and bothered all of the time.

"This- this _teasing_," Logan said, "You and Remus, you both-"

Patton pressed his lips into Logan's before Logan could finish his sentence. The kiss was rough and demanding, and hot like a figurative fire. His hands held Logan at the waist, his grip a bit too tight for Logan's preference and would surely leave a bruise. Logan was sure this reaction was elicited at the mention of Remus. Something about Patton's jealous tendency made Logan buzz with excitement.

Logan melted into the kiss, losing control of his voice and letting out a string of moans. The feeling of fabric itching his skin crept back and Logan wanted nothing more than to just take off his clothes and let Patton touch him everywhere, but, then again, Logan was a reasonable man. He knew the kitchen by the sink was hardly the place to do such a thing.

Patton pulled back, huffing, his pretty face pink and blushy. "I wish you'd stop talking about Remus so much."

"I don't intend to-"

Patton kissed him again, this time a quick, sweet kiss that was over far too quickly for Logan's tastes. Logan whine without intending to do so.

"Oh, I love you, Logan," Patton said, tapping him on the nose. "But, you know, I should really let you start on the dishes."

"But I- you-" Logan stuttered gracelessly, a blush flushing his cheeks. Irrationally, he wanted Patton to stay, to cave into his desires, but Logan knew better than to let those words fall from his mouth. He cleared his throat, taking a moment to recompose himself and pulling his face into a more neutral expression. "I- I see. You're right, it would be highly irresponsible of me to ignore the chores that must be completed before the end of the day."

Patton smiled and reached up to adjust Logan's tie, and then pressed another quick kiss right on Logan's cheek.

"I love you, my moon, more than anything," Patton said, softly, earnestly.

"Likewise," Logan said, in a voice more composed than he credited himself for. "I suppose this is goodnight, then, Patton."

"I suppose it is," Patton said. "Sweet dreams, Logan."

"Sleep well."

Patton's gaze lingered on him for just a moment, like a touch Logan couldn't feel, then he disappeared around the corner and he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to continue this! I'll probably update tomorrow with the next chapter
> 
> For now, enjoy! :)


	4. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus's turn this time!

Logan knew he should've expected Remus to appear during the most inconvenient of times. But it didn't really occur to him that Remus would make an appearance in his shower—though, in hindsight, he should've recalled Remus's unreserved nature. Of course he would casually materialize in Logan's bathroom. And of course, Logan would be undressed and under the steady stream of steamy water.

"Logan!" Remus just about screeched when he popped up in front of Logan.

Logan jumped at the sound of Remus's voice—a second voice he did not plan for—and turned around to see his trash goblin fairy man standing right in front of him. Logan noticed that he was fully clothed and that his outfit was getting soaked.

"Remus, what are you doing?" Logan asked. He knew it was a pointless question—the Duke did what he wanted, most of the time for no reason at all.

"Hmm," Remus hummed, taking a step closer. His licked his lips, his eyes gleaming with a certain hunger, a look which made Logan quiver. In a growl, he spoke, "I wanted to see you, my starling."

"Perhaps now is not the optimal time," Logan said, his voice small.

Logan could physically feel Remus's eyes rake over his naked form. He licked his lips again. "On the contrary, my dear teacher, I think now is the perfect time."

Logan could feel his face flush. Of course Remus was neither prude nor mindful of privacy, but Logan knew this. The fact didn't really bother him—not many things did—Logan was comfortable with the human body, after all.

"You know..." Remus took another step forward and joined Logan under the spray of the shower. "I've always wondered what you taste like."

Logan reached up, entwining his hand in the damp locks at the base of Remus's neck. "And you're going to experiment, I assume?"

A lewd grin spread on Remus's lips. "You know me so well."

Remus leaned in and caught Logan's lips with his own, biting and leaving them bloodied and purple. He slipped his tongue into Logan's mouth, exploring the slippery texture of the insides of his cheeks and the even texture of porcelain teeth. His hand trailed down Logan's sides and rested comfortably on his hips.

Remus pulled back, lapping up the droplets of water and blood that dribbled on his chin, and smiled. "Your blood has a tinge to it that is simply _irresistible_, Logan."

"Is that so?" Logan breathed out.

Remus hummed and brushed his fingers over Logan's bleeding lips, leaning in and licking up the pooling blood.

"You look so marvelous like this, my starling," Remus purred, "Your body covered in goosebumps and blood splashed against your beautiful skin. It's poetic."

Remus's hand moved to the base of Logan's neck, his nails digging in the wet and tender flesh, and he licked a stripe up Logan's throat, catching the droplets of water that decorated his skin like glitter. Logan could barely restrain a moan. He imagined the taste wasn't very palatable, not with the bitter and sweet hints of soap, but then again, Remus did consume deodorant on a daily basis.

"Your skin tastes so _good_," Remus said, "Like the color ivory."

"Interesting observation."

Remus continued down Logan's body, stopping ever so often to nibble and kiss and decorate Logan's skin with bruises. Every one of Remus's touches burned on Logan's skin and made him shake in anticipation. Once Remus reached Logan's hips, knelt on the wet shower tiles, Logan grabbed a fistful of his hair and Remus let obscene sounds out of his mouth. Logan admired briefly how pretty Remus looked knelt in front of him.

"Now, now," Logan said, "The objective of a shower is to become clean. There will be no mischief happening at this moment."

"I can't help myself." Remus panted, his eyes hazy with an animalistic sort of lust. "You're just so beautiful, standing in front of me, and you're all _mine_."

"Hm..." Logan hummed. "Another time."

"_Tease_." Remus whined.

"Am I?"

In an instant, Logan found himself pressed up against the frigid tile of the shower wall, his wrists pinned by a bruising grip. A body rubbed uncomfortably against him and heated breaths burned his neck, and Logan could feel a pair of hungry eyes on him. Logan's heart jumped in his throat. Remus was really pretty.

"_You have no idea_," growled Remus.

Remus bit into the skin of Logan's shoulder, the crook of his neck, enough to draw blood and leave the skin pink and sore. Logan tilted his head, letting Remus sprinkle his skin with marks and bruises, and wanting more, but he was rational enough not to lose himself to Remus's charms.

But he really did love it when Remus was close to him, kissing him and touching him. Each touch sent his body shaking and each kiss was filled with burning passion, enough to make Logan feel just so lost in love and pleasure. Logan let out a guttural moan.

He squirmed in Remus's hold and the Duke let go for once, and he settled his hands on Remus's shoulders. Remus continued to mark Logan with as many hickeys and bites as he could, as brazenly as he could.

"Mine," Remus growled.

Logan pushed Remus away a little in order to cup his face and pull him into a needy kiss. Of course, Remus was more than happy to oblige, turning his attention back to biting and sucking on Logan's lips. Wrapped up in everything Remus, Logan almost lost it right then and there.

Remus only parted when he was absolutely out of breath and only when he was sure Logan was a mess. And Logan surely was, all blush and quivering lips.

"So pretty, so beautiful," Remus purred, brushing Logan's cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Mine."

"Hm, certainly," Logan said, his voice barely above a shaky whisper.

Remus grinned, swooping down for another kiss. Logan kissed back, trying to take more before he knew Remus would pull away. Logan almost whined when he did.

"We should do this again sometime," Remus said, his voice dark, "I'd love to know how the rest of you tastes like."

Logan blushed, but schooled his features. "I take it you'll take your leave now and let me finish my shower?"

Remus seemed to ponder on the idea. Then, his eyes gleamed. "I'll stay if you want me to stay."

"What I want and what I need are two different things, so I believe you should go."

As if he knew, Remus grinned and shot Logan a wink. "Next time, then."

Before Logan could respond, Remus was gone.

Logan dropped his head back onto the shower tile, resting there for a moment, reeling from the events that had just transpired. Logan took several breaths to compose himself. He experimentally touched the aching spots on his shoulder and lips. The stinging was dull, but not unpleasant. Logan sighed.

He outstretched his hand to the shower stream and frowned. The water was cold. _Damn it_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write a final, final Patton x Logan x Remus chapter after this one, but for now I'll leave it at four chapters. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	5. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan was not skilled at this game...

It was when Logan woke up the next day that he was struck with quite a powerful epiphany. Logan wanted to hit himself over the head with something heavy, like a ceramic lamp, for not realizing sooner—though that wasn't a logical course of action, not in any circumstance, but the urge was strong. Because Logan woke with the realization of an obvious solution to Patton's and Remus' incessant teasing. Not with the intent of stopping said incessant teasing, just a way to counter it. There was a lit term for it, too- _t__urning the tables_.

Logan got out of bed as he usually did, right at seven thirty, with one thought in mind—he was going to tease the _hell_ out of Patton. And he knew exactly how to do it. Patton's jealous tendencies was a weapon and Logan was going to utilize it to its full potential. All he had to do was make sure Patton saw him when he was with Remus. That was all it took for Patton to become undone with sexual frustration.

So, Logan got ready for the day, showered, combed his hair, brushed his teeth, as he usually did. He only deviated slightly from his routine when it came to his clothing and instead opted for something a little more provocative, in this case a tank top, joggers, and a silky bathrobe.

He could smell breakfast before he left his room and that was a tall-tale sign that Patton was also awake. Logan couldn't help but smile a little. Perfect.

As he strode into the kitchen, Patton turned his attention away from the eggs cooking on the range to Logan and smiled a sunshine smile. "Good morning, Lo-" He stopped mid-sentence, quite obviously distracted by Logan's unusual outfit choice. His cheeks grew a little rosier.

"Good morning, Patton," Logan said.

He walked towards the pot of coffee sitting on the counter, cockily brushing his shoulder against Patton's along the way. Patton remained very quiet and still, and very, very flustered, and he returned to cooking the eggs. Logan smirked as he took a sip of his coffee. The plan was working out better than he had hoped.

"Morning, dorks!" Remus exclaimed as he popped into the kitchen from the ceiling and gracelessly landed on the floor. "Ow."

"Salutations, Remus," said Logan.

"Hello, Remus," Patton said. He gave the Duke a worried glance and a small smile. "You should stop appearing from the ceiling or you'll get hurt."

"What if I wanted to fall on my neck and die?"

"That would be..." Patton said, but trailed off, unsure how to finish his train of thought.

"Quick," Logan finished. He offered his hand to Remus.

Remus accepted Logan's offer and Logan helped him to his feet. Before he could pull back, Remus snatched him by the arm and brought his wrist to his lips for a gentle kiss. Logan smiled.

"You're absolutely right, starling," Remus purred, "It would hardly be a pleasant death, with the lack of pain and suffering. And blood."

Patton frowned, though he said nothing and remained unconvincingly focused on the eggs. Logan leaned in to kiss the Duke, and Remus, eager as always, slipped a hand around Logan's waist and pulled him flush against his chest. Remus was quickly growing needy, nipping Logan here and there and running his tongue over Logan's lips. Logan moaned a little, deliberately, making sure Patton heard it. Remus slipped his hands inside Logan's robe, but Logan caught him by the wrists first, pulling away from the kiss.

"Ah-ah," Logan said. He gently nudged him to the side. "Coffee first."

Remus let out an unabashed whine, and it was figurative music to Logan's ears. Grabbing his cup of coffee and taking a sip—a quick respite, really, the Duke was really needy and he needed to catch his breath—he tapped Remus and gave him the best flirty eyes he could muster.

"Join me at the table?"

Remus was practically drooling as he followed Logan to the table like an enamored puppy. Logan pulled out a seat—calculated, right where Patton could see—and motioned for Remus to take a seat. Remus did and Logan calmly set his mug on the table before slipping onto Remus' lap, straddling his waist. It was at that moment that his eyes met with Patton's and Patton was _frustrated_. Logan smirked.

He was such a horrible, horrible tease.

Remus stole Logan's attention away from Patton fairly quickly. Picking up where they left off, Remus kissed Logan, heated, needy and very sexually charged. Remus' hands danced over Logan's hips before slipping under his tank top, the cold, bony fingers making Logan shudder and moan. Logan set his hands at the Duke's neck and squeezed as he rolled his hips a little. As expected, Remus was becoming completely undone, becoming a whining, shaking mess under Logan's methodical movements.

When Logan's eyes met with Patton's again, he couldn't hold back his smile of satisfaction. Patton was absolutely boiling with anger, through his guise of nonchalance.

Logan returned to kissing the Duke, teasing him ever so often, but being mindful that they were still, in fact, at the dining room table. Logan had to be the control to Remus' more, say, liberal antics.

It was only a couple of minutes later that something heavy was slammed onto the table, making both Logan and Remus break apart. In front of them was a neat stack of pancake and a bowl of scrambled eggs, and a Patton who wore a faux smile.

"Oops! Didn't mean to put that down so hard," Patton said.

Logan had to hold back a grin. Oh, this was good.

"Well, breakfast is ready!" Patton said. He tilted his head, looking at Logan. And tapped his fingers against the wood of the table. "Can I talk to Logan for a second, Remus?"

Remus cocked a brow, smirking as if he knew of Logan's plan to tick off Patton, too. "Sure."

Patton snatched Logan's wrist in a tight hold and pulled him away from the Duke. He led Logan down the hall until they were both in Patton's room. Patton closed the door behind him.

And wasted no time in pressing Logan up against the wall, both of his wrists pinned on either side. Patton didn't say a word. He just crushed his lips onto Logan's, the tension between them thick and hot, and Patton's jealousy crystal clear. He pulled away, his breath tickling Logan's lips. He trailed kisses down Logan's throat, ever so often grazing his teeth across the tender skin.

"If you wanted my attention," Patton growled against Logan's jaw, pressing several possessive kisses by his ear, "you should've asked nicely."

"Well, maybe," Logan said, breathless, "I didn't want to be nice."

When Patton's dark eyes met his, Logan's heart skipped a beat. Patton kept his gaze steady and even, and Logan dared to look back without fear, even as he could feel his eyes burning into him. Patton relaxed on Logan's wrists, settling one hand on Logan's waist and tilting Logan's head by the chin with the other. Logan restrained the noises in his throat, not yet willing to give Patton the satisfaction.

"I see," Patton whispered.

Patton kissed him again, rough and fiery. His hands pinned Logan by the hips, his grip so tight, his blunt nails dug at Logan through his sweats. Logan tangled his free hands into Patton's hair, pressing his body closer to Patton. And then Patton pushed his knee in between Logan's legs and Logan let out a strangled moan against Patton's lips. He felt Patton smile.

He didn't want to say he didn't expect this to happen—it was just that now he doubted he'd be presentable at all for breakfast.

Little by little letting go of his dignity—he _did_ ask for this to happen, after all—Logan shifted his hips against Patton's, wanting—_needing—_the friction otherwise he was going to _lose_ it. But, what did he expect, when Patton moved away, like the big tease he was. Logan almost cried, his body weak and shaking.

"I'm sorry, my moon," Patton purred, "But there's a saying I think you should learn; _w__hat comes around, goes around_."

He dove in to kiss Logan's neck, sucking and biting and leaving all sorts of marks, as if to make sure Logan knew he was _Patton's_, that Patton had his heart. With every searing kiss, Logan moaned and whined, wanting to do so much with this pent up heat within him, but finding only frustration and desperation when Patton continuously denied him, happily.

"And you _knew_," Patton said, breathing against his neck. "You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

Logan let out a muffled cry. Patton pulled away, his eyes raking across Logan's. He licked his lips, tenderly brushing the damp strands of hair away from Logan's forehead.

"But you know what? I am _enjoying_ the consequences."

Patton kissed his neck again, small, featherlike pecks that tickled his throat and somehow affected him worse than hickeys and bites. Logan felt so, so weak. And when Patton kissed him so softly on the corner of his mouth and his jaw and his cheek. Logan could barely take it anymore. He needed more, and unfortunately, Patton was deliberately driving him to the edge.

"Patton-"

It was heavenly. It was terrible. And Logan couldn't understand how he could feel both simultaneously.

Patton finally placed one last loving kiss on Logan's lips and pulled away. He caught Logan before Logan's knees gave out on him, and helped him upright until Logan had enough focus to keep his balance. Patton brushed his hair away from his forehead again, giggling.

"You're a mess."

He felt like a mess, too. And it certainly didn't help that Patton had teased him so harshly. Logan gave him a halfhearted glare and Patton just laughed. He tapped Logan on the nose.

"I hope you learned your lesson, my moon."

Logan swallowed, still glaring, and still very much trying to regain his composure. "I did," he croaked.

Patton beamed, cheeky but sweet. "Okay! Well, let's not be late for breakfast!"

Logan nodded, but did not follow Patton as he cheerfully left the room. Logan instead leaned back on the wall, taking the time to even out his breathing and steady the shake in his hands. Everything felt too overwhelming and sensitive. He needed to recompose. Or curse. Logan screwed his eyes shut, bringing his hand to his mouth. _Dammit_.

Patton was good at this game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The LAST chapter! I think I'm satisfied with how this story as a whole turned out, so I'm likely not going to be writing more for this little thing I've created.
> 
> I want to thank everyone who left a kudos/comment/bookmark on this story (Special shoutout to: holleratyourbuoancy and thedancingstorm)!!! Thank you!!


End file.
